Jaime y Brienne, una historia diferente
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Cersei tiene un plan. Jaime tiene otro plan. Y Brienne no sabe muy bien qué pinta en medio de todo ese tiinglado.
1. I

**N/A: ** Después de varios quebraderos de cabeza (y un buen golpe en el talon que me acabo de dar con la silla). Os dejonmi nuevo fic, que por supuesto es un reto.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el #Reto101: Algo pasa con tu OTP, del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

**Disclaimer:** No, no, no y no. No soy el asesino literario más famoso. Así que las cartas preguntando qué pasa con Vientos de Invierno se las mandáis a él.

* * *

I.

El camino hasta Roca Casterly desde Desembarco del Rey había sido rápido y agotador. Habían parado lo justo para comer y dormir (y responder a llamadas de la naturaleza, porque no, Brienne no iba a levantar la pierna y mear hacia un lado como un perro).

Después de tres días de gruñidos, protestas, pullazos, comentarios subidos de tono y algún que otro amago de sacar las espadas y ponerse a pelear, Brienne por fin distinguió las banderas que oteaban en la torre de turno del castillo de los Lannister.

Brienne no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo ahí. Jaime y ella habían salido sin guardias, con provisiones para pocos días y equipaje ligero. Cosa a la que tampoco había quería darle mucha importancia, ya que las tierras a las que iban eran las de la familia Lannister y les proporcionarían provisiones para el viaje de vuelta sin problema.

Y luego estaba el tema de la vestimenta. Aunque Jaime iba con armadura, no llevaba la armadura que le correspondía como Capitán de la Guardia Real del rey Tommen. Habían viajado de día y se habían cruzado con varios viajeros, bien dirigiéndose a Desembarco del Rey o saliendo de la ciudad, por lo que Jaime no pretendía viajar de incógnito.

Pero había algo que le encajaba y Brienne consideró que tres días eran un margen más que suficiente de espera. Había llegado el momento de pasar a la acción.

* * *

–Y por aquí llegamos al salón principal–dijo Jaime abriendo una portezuela del pasillo en el que estaban. Era una gran sala circular con grandes ventanales y cortinas rojas. En el centro había una larga mesa con candelabros con velas y varias sillas a su alrededor.

–Muy bonito.

–¿Ocurre algo?–preguntó Jaime. Había avanzado unos pasos, pero su tono de voz le hizo girarse y mirarla como si hubiera dicho algo malo.

Brienne suspiró.

–Estoy esperando a que me desveles el gran misterio de qué hacemos aquí.

–Oh, eso.

Brienne asintió con la cabeza. ¿Tan difícil era de entender que necesitara una explicación?

–He abandonado mi puesto como Capitán de la Guardia Real.

–¿Cómo?

–Y he reclamado Roca Casterly, a partir de hoy soy su señor.

–¿Y qué pinto yo en todo esto?

–Todo señor necesita a su Escudo Juramentado.

–¿Qué?

Si no fuera porque no había nadie más en la sala, Brienne hubiera jurado que ese «¿Qué?» tan agudo no era suyo.

* * *

Hasta aquí la primera parte.


	2. II

**N/A: ** Aquí la segunda parte.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el #Reto101: Algo pasa con tu OTP del foro Alas negras palabras negras.

**Disclaimer:** Creo que ha quedado claro que no soy GRRM, así que el cuervo que me ha llegado lo devuelvo sin abrir.

* * *

II.

Cersei Lannister se miró al espejo por enésima vez. Hacía tiempo que no tenía humor para ser tan coqueta. Dos de sus hijos habían muerto, el tercero estaba siendo manipulado por una esposa trepa y aprovechada. Y el país salía y entraba en guerra cada pocos meses. Pero de vez en cuando una tenía que tomarse su tiempo, olvidarse de lo malo y ser un poco egoísta.

El color de su vestido seguía siendo el negro, pero por primera vez en meses había elegido uno con escote. No llevaba joya alguna, pues el vestido tenía incrustadas algunas piedras en él, y el pelo había dejado de ser algo que le llevara horas, ahora tardaba apenas unos segundos en tenerlo como lo deseaba. Una de las pocas ventajas de que se lo hubieran cortado. Pero comería piedras antes que confesar aquello en voz alta.

Llamaron a la puerta con los nudillos. Ella sonrió y el espejo le devolvió la imagen de una mujer guapa, poderosa, regia, segura de sí misma, con confianza y sexy. Aunque pasaba de los 40 seguía sabiendo sacarse partido a sí misma para ser sexy.

–Adelante.

Jaime se quedó parado sin llegar a cerrar la puerta cuando vio a su hermana. Estaba cambiada. Era como la antigua Cersei, la que no odiaba a todos y la que no se estaba consumiendo poco a poco por la pérdida de dos hijos. Cuando ella se llevó una mano a la boca para medio ocultar una sonrisa, satisfecha por conseguir la reacción que esperaba, fue cuando Jaime reaccionó. Cerró la puerta y en un par de zancadas estaba estrechando a su hermana entre sus brazos.

Ella levantó la mirada, se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos–ella disfrutando del momento, él sabiendo que ella ocultaba algo–para después juntar sus bocas y deslizar las manos por el cuerpo del otro. Habían servido la cena en la mesa, pero toda la comida fue a parar al suelo cuando Jaime a apartó de un manotazo y sentó a Cersei en ella a la vez que colaba sus manos bajo el vestido. Ella se deshizo de la armadura con la facilidad que conlleva la práctica.

Habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos y la cosa terminó antes de lo que a ambos les hubiera gustado. Tumbados en la mesa, desnudos, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro en silencio.

–¿Y si te dijera…?–empezó Cersei. Jaime giró la cabeza para indicarle que la estaba escuchando pero no habló. Cersei tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar.–¿Y si te dijera que he encontrado la solución?

–¿La solución?–Cersei asintió con la cabeza.–¿La solución a qué?

–A nuestros problemas.

–Te escucho.

Cersei tragó saliva antes de hablar, tenía que plantear la situación de la mejor manera posible.

–Barristan Selmy abandonó la Guardia por sus largos años de servicio, y porque era viejo e inútil, pero eso no viene al caso. Te propongo algo diferente. Nuestra casa ya no es lo que era, necesitamos a alguien fuerte para que nuestros enemigos no olviden quiénes somos. Tras la muerte de nuestro padre y la huída del enano que lo mató solo estamos tú y yo.

Jaime asintió con la cabeza, no le gustaba hablar de la muerte de Tywin Lannister, porque siempre se acordaba de que fue él quien ayudó a Tyrion a escapar. Algo que Cersei no sabía, y no quería que supiera.

–Yo estoy ocupada intentando gobernar sin que la ramera de Margaery interfiera en mis planes. Así que he pensado que…tú podrías ser el señor de Roca Casterly.

–Creo…¡creo que es una idea fantástica!

Cersei se sentó en la mesa, dejando caer parte del vestido que Jaime no le había quitado, aunque no le importó en absoluto. En parte porque nunca le había importado realmente estar desnuda delante de su hermano, en parte porque su plan estaba yendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

–Me alegra que pensemos igual. Tenemos que acabar con los Tyrell.

–¡Ayudar a los más necesitados!–dijo Jaime a la vez que habló Cersei.

–¿Cómo dices? ¿Los más necesitados? Los más necesitados somos nosotros Jaime. ¡Estamos rodeados de enemigos!

–Siempre hemos estado rodeados de enemigos. Pero siendo el señor de Roca Casterly…imagina lo que podemos ayudar a algunas personas. Les podemos enseñar a leer, un oficio para que salgan adelante y podamos obtener mejores tributos.

–¿Y por qué no de paso les enseñas a luchar?-propuso Cersei recogiendo el vestido del suelo y colocándoselo de nuevo.

–¡Brienne! ¡Tengo que avisarla antes de que se vaya!–Cersei levantó la vista hacia Jaime, incrédula, que había empezado a vestirse con prisas.

–No estarás hablando en serio. ¡Pero si sois enemigos!–pero Jaime parecía no escucharla. Murmuraba una especie de lista mientras se terminaba de vestir, dejando su armadura en el suelo. Cuando terminó, besó a Cersei en la frente y se marchó sin dedicarle otra palabra.–¡Jaime vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Pero su única respuesta fue el eco de los pasos de su hermano alejándose de ella. Y de sus planes.

* * *

Fin de la parte II.


	3. III

**N/A: **Y el final.

**Aviso: ** Este fic participa en el #Reto101: Algo pasa con tu OTP del foro Alas negras palabras negras.

**Disclaimer: **A ver, el que no deja de mandarme cuervos. No. Soy. GRRM.

* * *

III.

Brienne asintió con la cabeza y le dio otro trago al vaso lleno de…de lo que sea, no sabía lo que era, pero sabía que llevaba alcohol. Pero le daba igual, nunca había sido partidaria del alcohol, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba, lo que estaba viviendo era tan surrealista que no creía que el alcohol empeorara mucho la situación.

Jaime era el nuevo señor de Roca Casterly.

Y quería que ella, Brienne de Tarth, fuera su escudo juramentado.

Y no sólo eso, también quería que se encargara de su protección. Y que se ocupara de entrenar a todos los que quisieran aprender a usar la espada y estuvieran en edad de hacerlo. Básicamente, que cumpliera todas las funciones de un caballero para con su señor, sólo había un pequeño problema.

–Yo no soy un caballero, ni un ser, ni nada…sólo soy Brienne.

–Y yo Jaime. Señor de Roca Casterly, y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana. Pero si quieres hacer las cosas bien…–Jaime se levantó y sacó su espada.–Arroíillate.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Sí, venga, ven.

Jaime rozó un punto en el suelo con la espada para indicar el lugar exacto que iba a tener la improvisada ceremonia. Brienne le dio un último gran trago a la bebida antes de levantarse y arrodillarse en el suelo. Jaime levantó la espada hasta ponerla en el hombro derecho de Brienne.

–En nombre del guerrero, te encomiendo ser valiente.–Levantó la espada por encima de la cabeza de Brienne para apoyarla en su hombro izquierdo.–En nombre del padre, te encomiendo ser justa.–Levantó la espada de nuevo para llevarla al hombro derecho.–En nombre de la madre, te encomiendo defender al inocente.

Y así de sencillo, con unas pocas palabras, estaba hecho. Era un caballero de los Siete reinos, pero Jaime aún no había terminado:

–Ahora que eres caballero, Brienne de Tarth te pregunto: ¿Me servirás a mí, Jaime de la Casa Lannister? ¿Me defenderás de mis enemigos? ¿Protegerás a los inocentes e indefensos que viven en Roca Casterly?

Se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de que Brienne contestara por fin.

–Juro ser valiente y justa. Juro defender a los inocentes de donde quiera que vengan las amenazas. Y juro servir a Jaime de la Casa Lannister de sus enemigos, de sí mismo y procurar que no pierda más partes del cuerpo por mi culpa.

Sabía que no estaba quedando tan bien verbalmente como le había sonado en la cabeza, pero esperaba que se le acercara. Quería protegerle de la loca de su hermana, que no le hacía ningún bien. Y de sus ideas suicidas y descabelladas que hacían que el que acabara mal parado fuera él. Y le gustaría que cuando la guerra terminase, él viviera para contarlo, porque Jaime Lannister no era perfecto, pero era capaz de ser razonable, y pactar con el enemigo si era por una causa mayor. Solo necesitaba alejarse de las malas influencias, y ella quería ser el escudo que impidiera que las malas influencias le rodearan.

**FIN**

* * *

¿Y bien?


End file.
